


Alone Together

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Illumi Ruins Everything AU, M/M, Memory Alteration, Universe Alteration, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an AU i found on Tumblr where, in short, Illumi ruins everything. He captures Gon during the Zoldyck Family Arc, alters his memories, and deems him a Zoldyck butler. Leorio and Kurapika, being the responsible parents they are, try to get stronger by training at Heavens Arena to save Gon.<br/>Also based mainly on an art by meganebi.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> soooo... I wrote this in like 2 hours. I realize this is the first thing I'm posting on this account and i should spend more time polishing it up or something, but ah, fuck it. This AU ruined my life, so have fun!  
> Thanks for reading!!

“Here’s your water, Master Killua.”

_Go away._

“...Master?”

_Please, Gon._

“Thanks,” Killua spat, snatching the glass out of Gon’s gloved hand. Water floundered out of the glass and onto his bedsheets, Gon scrambling to remove the dampened sheets.

“Just… leave it.”

“But, Master Killua, I have to change the shee-”

“I said leave it.”

“...Yes, Master.”

The door clicked shut and Killua threw the blankets off of his body, shoving the glass of water further from him on his bedside table.

_This can’t be happening. This cannot be happening. Please, let this just be a nightmare._

Tears began flowing down Killua’s cheeks. He did nothing to stop them, nor the sob that escaped from his mouth soon after. With trembling hands, he attempted to clear his vision, but the tears were relentless. This became almost a routine for Killua. Every morning for the past week, he would wake up with sweat on his brow and tears in his eyes, thinking, hoping, that this whole mess was just a dream.

But he knew that it was reality. The Gon he knew didn’t exist anymore, ever-so-easily replaced by some makeshift butler crafted by the hands of his brother. Killua was now the only record of everything the two of them had been through so far. Of how they’d become so close over the short period of time they’d known each other. Of how they were drawn to each other immediately, and captivated by one another. Of how all of that was cruelly snatched away from him by his older brother’s nimble hands and shoved back in his face as some sick form of punishment. It had only been a week by now, but Killua didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. He felt himself falling apart little by little every time he even thought about Gon.

_I just want to wake up already._

 

* * *

 

A slice of toast jutting from her mouth, Canary waved Gon over to where she was sitting as he entered the butler house.

“Master Silva ordered for us. He wants a report of how the whole ‘taking care of Mike’ thing is going.”

“Got it! Let’s head over as soon as possible, then.”

Gon didn’t bother to take off his suit coat, but snatched an apple out of the fruit bowl to quickly eat before setting out. It was hard for him to ignore Canary’s eyes, locked to the back of Gon’s head. He had caught a glimpse of--what was it?--pity, almost, in her eyes.

At this point, Gon was more than annoyed. Everyone seemed to be giving him pitiful glances behind his back, assuming he wouldn’t notice. What was that even about? Yeah, he was new, but was that such a big deal? He was fully capable of handling this job, and more than grateful that the Zoldycks took him in: a dirt poor, beaten up kid who’d run away from home. Nevertheless, Gon had established his capability already; he didn’t need any pity.

Wiping the crumbs from her mouth and straightening her suit, Canary started for the door, Gon trailing behind her as they headed to the Zoldyck mansion.

Killua trudged on uncharacteristically heavy feet, not in the mood whatsoever to be nimble or quiet. He just needed to find somewhere to be alone. In his distracted state, he hadn’t noticed the familiar voices drawing near until they were too close to hide from.

“Good Morning, Master Killua!”

Gon hesitated a bit before greeting Killua, remembering how hostile his Master had been toward him this morning.

At a loss for words, Killua increased his pace and said nothing, walking briskly past the two in hopes that Canary wouldn’t catch sight of his tear-stained, exhausted face. Don’t fight a battle you can’t win, right? The absolute last thing he needed right now was to talk to these two—or anyone, for that matter.

Gon’s eyes, lined with hurt, bore into Killua, digging daggers into his back as he fled.

“Canary, I think Master Killua hates me…”

“I can assure you, it’s quite the opposite,” Canary deadpanned with a curt, humorless laugh.

“Canary… this might sound weird, but I just…”

Gon debated whether or not he would tell her before eventually giving in.

“Sometimes, I feel like Killua and I were destined to meet each other in another life.”

He instinctively brought his hand to the back of his neck and gave Canary his signature smile.

“...but that’s impossible, huh?”

And there it was again. The pity. The sorrow. This time, Canary didn’t even try to hide it. And, Gon thought he must be crazy, but were those tears welling up in her eyes? This was enough. He demanded answers.

Gon was about to call her out when Canary gave him a look of complete horror and began to walk— well, more like jog— towards their destination.

“U-um, we have to get to the mansion! We wouldn’t want to keep Master Silva waiting, after all.”

_Idiot, Idiot, Idiot! That was too close! Telling him will get us both killed. What if he’s figured it out because of this? Just… just keep your mouth shut._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst :) Enjoy!

“Good Morning, Master Killua. I’ve brought your breakfast.”

“Just set it on the table, please.”

There was shuffling next to Killua near his bedside table, but he didn’t flinch, engulfing himself in the warmth of his bed just a little longer before another day at the Zoldyck Family House. A Question arose in Killua’s mind— well, it was the same question he had every morning; he opened his mouth to ask, but was cut off by Canary before he could.

“He’s doing great, by the way.”

It was just like her to know exactly what he was thinking. He grinned and twisted in his bed to sit up.

“Yesterday night he finally got around to getting Mike potty-trained. It… wasn’t the best experience for us,” she chuckled, “It always amazes me how good he is with animals. I know I’ve said it too many times to count, but he really is remarkable.”

“... Thank you.”

Canary looked up, a bit startled by the words, then mentally hit herself. Killua wasn’t heartless. He said ‘thank you’ a lot… right?

“I… I know I don’t say it nearly enough, but thank you, Canary.”

He hardly needed to explain why. Canary had been next to Gon when Killua couldn’t even look at him. He still couldn’t even bring up the courage to talk to him. It was pathetic. He had little over five years to get over it and start living life like normal, but here he was, asking for Canary to give him reports on Gon. It was almost laughable.

But Canary was there for Gon. She helped him when he was confused and trying to put things together. She, albeit reluctantly, played along with the twisted scheme Illumi had concocted and even made it seem as if things would actually be alright. Killua admired, and almost envied, her level-headedness. He shuddered to think what might happen if she weren’t there for him.

“I-It’s the least I can do, Master. And there’s really nothing to thank me for…”

 _Don’t thank me, Killua_. _Please. Hate me. I’m the reason we’re in this mess. I’m the reason Gon had to go through this. I didn’t protect him. I could have. My orders were clear, but that shouldn’t have mattered. I should’ve known that Gon was so important you.  If only I had known. Goddamnit, this whole thing is_ my _fault._

“Is there… anything else? About Gon?” He had asked this question the same every day as well. She knew what he meant: if Gon had tried to remember again.

“I... He…,” She hesitated before spilling out the words. “He’s been having nightmares. He doesn’t talk about it, but I’ve heard him. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you, but I knew you’d worry. It’s fine. It’ll blow over, I’m sure of it.”

Canary wasn’t sure if that was the actual truth— that it would just blow over— but she knew how Killua thought. He would stress about Gon and worry if something had happened, and he wouldn’t talk to anyone about it, and eventually he’d stop eating again... She shouldn’t have even told him in the first place. What was she thinking?

“What? Nightmares? Do you think they’re his memories? That’s impossible, right? Illumi would’ve done a better job than that…”

Killua’s mind raced with this new information. Gon had shown signs of remembering too often for this to be a coincidence. Did this mean Gon was finally going to remember him…? He stopped himself short. Getting his hopes up could only set him up for misery. And then he registered exactly what Canary had said.

_Canary… She… lied to me. How many other things has she been keeping from me? Is Gon even okay at all? I should’ve been there for him the whole time. I was supposed to look after him. That was the deal. That’s what I told Kurapika and Leorio. I promised them. I promised myself. I promised him. I’m pathetic. I can’t put aside my own cowardice long enough to be there for him. I need to know the truth. I need to talk to him._

_No. This is insane. I can’t talk to him. What good will that do, anyway? He doesn’t know me, and he doesn’t care about me. I can’t afford to make things worse for him, or anyone else. I just need to stay put and keep my head down._

_Assassins can’t have friends. I know that now._

He changed his expression from the stress and sorrow that he could only feel comfortable wearing around Canary to a stolid, uninviting deadpan.

“Canary, you can leave now. I’ll head right down to Illumi for training once I get ready.”

Canary knew she had messed up. It was painfully apparent that standing in between Killua and Gon was like walking on a tight rope, and the string is this close from snapping.

She reluctantly backed out of the room without another word.

* * *

 

Gon stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, glad to finally be clean and fresh after a second day of trying (and mostly failing) to potty-train Mike.

He finally had alone time to think about things. Like the nightmares. Could he even call them that? They weren’t particularly scary. In fact, Gon had found himself disappointed as he woke up in shivers after these ‘nightmares’. He wanted to go back, to live in that world again. A world where Gon was twelve again, but he went on fantastic adventures. Where he wasn’t honor-bound to serve a family of assassins ( _Imagine that_ ). Where he was a wandering spirit looking for his father. Where he met amazing and kind people like the sole survivor of the Kurta Clan or an endearing aspiring doctor. Or Killua Zoldyck.

Gon didn’t have any clue what to make of that bit. Why was his Master in these dreams? What did he have to do with Gon, anyway? Gon always had a feeling that Killua was different than the rest of the Zoldycks somehow. He always seemed lost in his own world, much like Gon was. Gon had hoped, when he first joined the Mansion, that he and Killua might be friends, even. But that clearly never happened. Gon could barely remember the last time Killua talked to him, and he couldn’t imagine why. He had learned his lesson, though, to try his hardest to avoid Killua as much as possible.

_Maybe I should talk to someone—Canary—about the dreams._

Gon was sure that the dreams were important somehow. They seemed so...real. Yeah, dreams always felt real, but this was different. It was as if they weren’t dreams at all, but actual events. Like they happened in the next life, or some kind of alternate universe. This wasn’t the first time he had felt like this; he knew it was no coincidence. There were so many accounts over the past five years where he thought about it. Ever since he joined the Zoldycks…

Gon was getting impatient now, with all of the ambiguity and unanswered questions. It was eating him up. He needed answers.

_But Canary will only shoot me down, like she does every time I talk about this. It’s really not like her.  But if I can’t talk to her, there’s only one other place I can go._

Gon quickly got dressed and rushed out of the butler house, getting to the Mansion just before the sun set. There were plenty of butlers and maids still afoot, cleaning and cooking and such—they usually didn’t get to sleep until midnight or later—so Gon being there at this hour wasn’t strange.

He wandered around the Mansion on silenced feet so as not to attract unwanted attention. Not knowing exactly where to go, Gon decided to walk aimlessly around the Mansion until he found what he was looking for. It seemed like a good enough plan to him.

Killua’s silent footsteps padded down the hallway to the kitchen. The stash of chocolate robots he kept in his room had run out. It was time for a refill.

He turned the corner, only to find himself looking directly into all-too-familiar eyes.

_It’s fine. Stay calm. Just walk past him. Just go to the kitchen._

He increased his pace, ducking his head to hide his presence; although he realized that it wouldn’t do much good anyway, since Gon had already seen him.

Gon stared in amazement. He didn’t realize his plan would work so fast.

“M-master Killua?”

Killua lifted his head in response. He imagined he looked like a kicked puppy, all sad, wide eyes and surprised expression.

“Um, I need to talk to you about something, if you don’t mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reading!
> 
> Fyi, this is a time skip to 5 years in the future, which makes Gon and Killua both 17, Kurapika 22, Leorio 24, and Canary around 19.  
> Also, I plan on updating weekly, but it's not set in stone, since I only really get time to write on the weekends.  
> Thanks again!!
> 
> P.S. -- I'm planning on having some Leopika next chapter...


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua comes clean... almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my new beta editors, Meganebi and Alicantetimelord. You guys helped a lot, thanks!

Killua was like a deer in the headlights, completely at a loss for what to do. He had managed to avoid talking with Gon for an entire five years, so what could have caused that to change? All he could do now was stutter and agree.

“U-um. Right. Sure. What do you want to talk about…Gon?”

It felt wrong. Calling him that.

“It’s... kind of personal. Do you mind if we go somewhere else?”

Gon was surprised that Killua even knew his name.

Killua didn’t know how it had happened, but apparently he was now leading Gon up to his room. Every bone in Killua’s body was telling him to back out, to run away. So much so that he even broke into a sweat, stress eating away at him and weighing down his feet. _Don’t fight a battle you can’t win._ His brother’s words barked at him in his mind. This went against everything he was taught. He knew what the consequences were. He knew full well what might happen...

But he kept walking, falling in step alongside Gon. Killua would have thought that it would seem strange or different somehow, but being with Gon again felt more like coming back home after a long, stressful day. (Well, he assumed that was what it would feel like for people who weren’t the Zoldycks.)

Gon couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but this felt oddly familiar. Not walking, of course, but just being with Killua. Which was ridiculous, since something like this had never, ever happened before. He thought back to his dreams, when Killua had nonchalantly ridden his skateboard alongside Gon, making small talk as they meandered down an infinite stretch of hallway. Well, he supposed it had happened before…

They entered Killua’s bedroom, Killua avoiding eye contact as he held the door open for Gon, who promptly sat at a couch facing a larger-than-necessary television on the right side of the room. Gon was perplexingly calm, considering the circumstances. Without realizing it, he had relaxed his back and set an arm on the armrest, making himself at home immediately. This was odd, since Zoldyck butlers were expected to remain professional around their Masters at all times. But Gon trusted his instincts, and right now, they told him he was safe. He didn’t know what to make of that.

Killua took this chance to evaluate Gon. He hadn’t actually seen him in quite a while, so things ought to have been different. He couldn’t help but notice how calm Gon seemed in comparison to Killua, who was a nervous wreck (at least he felt like one.) Gon had much broader set shoulders than Killua did, and a much more confident demeanor. Despite, or perhaps because of the butler suit covering most of his body, it was obvious that Gon had kept in shape over the years, which wasn’t surprising. Killua knew how taxing it was being a Zoldyck Butler—he wondered why anyone ever put up with his family. Gon’s hair had changed as well. It was still that hypnotic shade of green-black, contrasting well with his tan skin, but it was visibly shorter. He must have cut it. It spiked up above his head, some loose strands curling around his hairline. Killua liked it, more than he was willing to admit.

Back in reality, Killua scrambled for something to say. He had been staring at Gon for entirely too long ( _I guess old habits die hard._ )

He closed the door behind him and awkwardly wandered to where Gon was, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

“W-what did you need to talk about?” Killua must have sounded brain-dead.

_This is actually happening. Gon is here. He’s right here._

The whole thing was sort of bittersweet to Killua. He loved being with Gon before, and that still stood. But Gon (the new Gon) being here, right in front of him, just solidified this whole mess. It was definitely not a dream, not a trick, because he was here, just like his old self. Nothing had really changed besides their appearances and the fact that Gon didn’t know who he was. This entire situation felt like a giant slap in the face from the universe.

“Yeah,” Gon said lamely, not actually hearing Killua’s question at first.

There was no going back for Gon now. He had to go through with this. All his previous calmness had fled now, when Gon really needed it. He wouldn’t say he was ‘nervous’, exactly. It was more like anxious, or apprehensive ( _What if Killua thinks I’m insane? Or tells me to leave?_ ).  Whatever it was, it had his feet tapping incessantly on the hardwood flooring. Gon was never that great with words, anyway.

“I came to talk to you about dreams.” The words spilled out of Gon’s mouth like a river. He wouldn’t be surprised if Killua hadn’t even understood him.

“Dreams?” _…Dreams? Is he… is he talking about the nightmares?_

“Well, not just dreams in general. My dreams. Dreams about you.”

Gon really wasn’t good with words.

“Um, I mean.” He took a deep breath. It really wasn’t like him to get so flustered, “I mean, I came to talk to you about dreams I had. I’ve been having them for a couple nights in a row now. At first they were just dreams, you know? Dreams about random, magical places and stuff.”

Killua knew where this was going.

“And then… you showed up.”

Gon had to admit, he was substantially confused when he saw a glint of understanding in Killua’s eyes. He had expected his Master to just be extremely weirded out.

Killua was terrified at this point. He knew that Gon had been having dreams, but to think he was in them? Was he really remembering? Did Gon remember Killua again? Killua stopped himself short of happiness when he realized: this was bad. Very, very bad.

 _This isn’t good, this isn’t good, this isn’t good. If Illumi finds out…_ He didn’t want to think of the end of that sentence.

“I see,” Killua said, half lost in thought. How would he handle this? “Can you… tell me more?”

So Gon told him. He told him about the island shaped like a whale and how he saved someone’s life on a ship with these two amazing people. How he was taking the Hunter Exam, and he met Killua there. And a man named Hisoka. (Killua tried not to flinch at his mention.) He told him everything he had dreamt about so far. He left off right before… right before Killua had ripped that prisoner’s heart out.

Killua wondered if Gon was withholding that on purpose. It seemed like something he would do…

_But I don’t really know Gon anymore, do I?_

All the while Gon was talking, Killua was telling himself that he had to stop.

_This is bad. It needs to be stopped. He needs to leave._

But he didn’t want that. Killua had felt the most at home in these couple minutes that Gon had been talking than he had anywhere else in the past couple years. There was something inside Killua now that he never felt with Canary or Alluka, despite how much he loved them both.

Killua had thought Gon was lost forever… But here he was.

 _Maybe there is a way out._ _Kurapika and Leorio said they would save Gon. And if they’ve got their sights set on something, it happens. Maybe we can escape this mess. Maybe Gon can finally get the happy ending he deserves. Maybe my family won’t come looking for me. Maybe… there’s still hope._

Hah. Hope. Killua knew from experience that hope was just a means to an end, and a painful one at that. He wouldn’t get anything out of letting his mind wander like this.

Yes, he knew he was being naïve, but all he could do was shove that into the corner of his mind when Gon was right in front of him, talking away like nothing was wrong, like everything would be okay.

_It’s okay to let myself think that, right?_

* * *

 

Gon didn’t know what had gotten into him. He had never really opened up to anyone—not even Canary—like he did with Killua right now, which made no sense whatsoever, but it was impossible for him to stop talking. The words just kept rushing out of his mouth. It felt so good to say everything out loud and have someone to listen. Somehow, it was easier talking with someone who knew nothing about him, rather than someone who knew everything.

_I feel like I do know Killua, though, because of the dreams. But I doubt he even knows the first thing about me, or cares enough to find out._

Which was why Gon found Killua extremely perplexing. He had no clue as to why Killua seemed to care so much about his dreams, or why he seemed to recognize them. The only conclusion Gon could come up with was…

“You’re having them, too, aren’t you? The dreams?” Gon abruptly stopped right before he went on to talking about the rest of Trick Tower. It had just hit him.

There was silence. Killua had no idea what to say. Gon must have read his face; he was always eerily good at that.

“It’s-” _It’s real. It’s all real. We did take the Hunter Exam with Kurapika and Leorio. They’re not just dreams._

_Let’s escape together. I can save you._

He honestly would have told Gon everything. And, oh, did he want to. He couldn’t bear this any longer. It was time he stood up to Illumi.

And, conveniently enough, the door teetered open on its hinges as Illumi waltzed into the room, uninvited—he had never paid any mind to knocking, anyway.

Illumi cocked his head. Killua whirred around to look at him.

“Kil.” His empty eyes bore into Gon’s, even while addressing Killua, “It’s about time you get to sleep now.”

Killua couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think.

_Illumi saw me with Gon. He knows. He must. He always knows._

_He’s going to find it._

_He’s going to kill him._

Everything he was thinking of before flew out of the window. Stand up to Illumi? He wasn’t nearly strong enough. There was nothing he could do but stand there, immobilized, as he watched his life twist and crumble around him. Illumi had all the power. Killua was nothing compared to him.

As quickly as he arrived, Illumi abruptly grabbed Gon’s arm and left, dragging Gon behind him and shutting the door with a soft thud. It happened too fast for either boy to react at all.

Killua sat, eyes deadlocked on the door.

Just like that, just as soon as he had gotten him back, Gon was ripped away from him again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reading!!
> 
> Okay, I'm sorry. There was no Leopika this chapter. But! Instead, I decided to make the next chapter entirely Leopika and their adventures at Heavens Arena!
> 
> Also, check out [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5041765/chapters/11591818) awesome fic by my equally awesome friend! (Be prepared to cry if you read it.)
> 
> Thanks again!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio and Kurapika's adventures in Heaven's Arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> I'm realllly sorry that I couldn't get this chapter out sooner! Last week was super busy for me so I had to write the whole thing this week.  
> Oh, I finally got around to the Leopika chapter, though!  
> Hope you like it!

“HELL YEAH! Floor 200! We’re almost strong enough to save Gon and Killua!” Leorio exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air as they exited the elevator.

Kurapika would have reprimanded him for being such a loud mouth (as usual), but he was just as ecstatic about getting this far. It all seemed so far away just one year ago, but now they were already on floor 200 of Heavens Arena.

_We’re getting them back. We’re going to save them._

“Yes, indeed,” Kurapika said with a soft smile, “I-” He opened his mouth to speak again as they went to find their new room, but was stopped short by a wave of darkness he felt through a hallway directly in front of them. He could tell Leorio had felt it too; he stopped his celebration midway and froze as well.

Both their faces sunk as they looked down the hallway at what seemed to be the source of the horrible feeling.

Standing there, a smug grin spread across his thin, pale face, was an all-too-familiar magician who was, coincidentally, the last person either of them wanted to see.

“Took you long enough,” Hisoka’s lips curved even more as his eyes swerved to look at the two, “I’ve been expe-”

He stopped mid-sentence, completely baffled. He had been expecting the two much younger counterparts of Kurapika and Leorio.

“Hisoka?!” The name came out sort of muddled over Leorio’s fumbling mouth, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Hisoka struggled to remain calm. Where were his unripe fruit? Now that he thought about it, he did hear things about a short blonde kid and his older friend in a suit, but these two? The idiot and the Kurta?

He chuckled, still able to maintain a calm demeanor, “Waiting for you two, obviously. It really did take you much too long to reach this point. To think I almost thought you were worth the time…”

Kurapika and Leorio could still barely think over the display of aura coming from Hisoka.

Hisoka sighed.

“And where, might I ask, are your two much more delightful friends?” He thought it sounded inconspicuous enough. They didn’t need to know he had miscalculated.

“They’re… compromised,” Kurapika spat, refraining from clicking his tongue at the arrogant ass.

Gon and Killua? Compromised? Hisoka had to admit, he was a bit surprised. What could have put those two in that bad of a situation? He would’ve at least liked to have his slice of fun before this happened. Either way, he was certainly intrigued.

It didn’t take long for Hisoka to piece it together.

_Oh, you poor things. You’re trying to save your little friends, aren’t you? I guess there’s only one thing to be done._

He sighed again, retracting his aura, “Well, I guess I’ll have to teach you, then, won’t I?”

* * *

 

Kurapika flew across the room, pulled by Hisoka’s Bungee Gum. ( _Yes, Hisoka, we fucking know. ‘It has the properties of both rubber and gum.’_ ) Leorio couldn’t help but flinch every time Kurapika and Hisoka sparred, but he knew there was nothing to worry about. Kurapika’s chains almost always won out in the end, although Hisoka tended to “forget” all the instances when he lost to one of them.

Leorio could tell they were both serious today, though. Today was, if Kurapika and Leorio both won their fights, their last day at Heavens Arena.

Kurapika and Leorio had decided that they had no interest in becoming Floor Masters, so they would get as high as they possibly could without getting to floor 230, then leave immediately to go save Gon and Killua. Now, with them being at floor 229 and both with 9 wins on the floor, they could end it all today.

The surrounding people in the training arena froze to spectate as Kurapika emerged unharmed from the attack. It was a simple drill they practiced: avoid getting completely obliterated by Hisoka for ten minutes. Leorio always had trouble with this. He could cause small earthquakes with enough power in his Ultrasound and his Warping Punch was effective at a distance, but both of these were really only long distance weapons. In close quarters, all he had was his switchblade, which wouldn’t exactly work against the Bungee Gum.

Hisoka, despite being Hisoka, had actually been extremely helpful to the two of them throughout the four years since they got to floor 200. Hisoka taught them everything they knew about nen. And, as much as it pained them to admit it, they owed him, big time. And yes, Hisoka was a horrible, mischievous bastard, but Leorio and Kurapika might have actually called him their… _friend_.

Kurapika walked off the square and brushed down his hair and clothes, ushering Leorio to head into the rink.

Leorio stretched his arms and stepped into the square, his tank top and sweatpants already feeling too hot in the humid air. Hisoka stood at one side of the square with Leorio at the other and they started their battle.

Leorio definitely lacked the grace and finesse that Kurapika had, and he was undoubtedly weaker than the other man, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying his damnest. He had improved greatly over the years. Hisoka and Kurapika had trained him in hand-to-hand combat in addition to his nen training.

At first, both Kurapika and Leorio had failed multiple fights. They had planned to get as strong as possible before taking any matches seriously, but fighting every 90 days was mandatory. Needless to say, they had taken everyone by surprise when they had finished their training and fought with their true abilities.

Kurapika walked off of the square and sat down at a bench, taking a gulp of water from the bottle next to him.

_Tch. I need to be better than this. Hisoka isn’t even a Zoldyck. We can’t afford to make mistakes now or ever; we have to get them out of there._

He shivered, the memory of the last day they had seen Gon and Killua rising to his mind once again. Kurapika still remembered it so vividly. He didn’t let himself forget.

He and Leorio had just watched as Canary struck Gon with her cane, Gon relentless in crossing into the Zoldycks’ land to see Killua, Canary defeating him time after time. She was clearly not making any move to kill Gon or even harm him too severely. Kurapika could only assume this was why Illumi showed up. They all froze when he did—except for Gon, of course. He stood there, dumbfounded, with an expression that soon turned from confusion to anger. But before he could take any action, a needle, as fast as a bullet, whipped through the air, piercing Gon’s skull. Illumi only watched with a blank expression as Kurapika and Leorio hung desperately over Gon, panickingly trying to help him. Then, suddenly, Gon’s eyes fluttered open and he spoke.

“…Who are you?” Gon deadpanned, confused. “You’re not Zoldycks.”

Kurapika understood what had happened at once. He knew there was nothing they could have done at this point. They needed to run.

He grabbed Leorio’s arm and started racing towards the gate. Leorio screamed at him, pleading for him to stop. “What are you doing, idiot?! Gon’s still back there! What about seeing Killua?!”

Kurapika couldn’t answer. He just ran. His eyes dribbled with tears and burned with a bright, violent scarlet. He didn't stop running until they were off of the mountain and at the train station.

Kurapika remembered the aftermath, too.

He remembered how he almost left Leorio and gave up on Gon and Killua. He remembered what a fool he’d been when he convinced himself that his revenge on the Phantom Troupe was more important than saving the only family he had left. He remembered how infuriated Leorio had been as he screamed his throat dry convincing Kurapika to stay. He remembered giving in, but thinking he needed to get this over with as soon as possible.

Kurapika remembered, and reminded himself just how wrong he was before.

Right now, saving Gon and Killua was the most important thing in his world.

Well, one of the most important things.

Leorio fought relentlessly, since this was his last chance to practice. He needed to win. Today needed to be the last day they spent away from Gon and Killua.

As he sparred with Hisoka, Leorio caught a glimpse of Kurapika taking a gulp from a water bottle. Kurapika’s Adam’s apple fluctuated on his throat, coated in sweat and surrounded in matted hair. Leorio couldn’t be blamed for the blood that rushed into his cheeks and the faltering of his step.

Hisoka chuckled. “We’re not getting distracted, now, are we?”

Leorio, caught off guard, didn’t foresee the fist that slammed into his stomach, sending him a few feet backwards.

“What the hell?!” _Damnit! That fucking hurt! And he’s probably got his Bungee Gum on me now._

“What? We _are_ sparring. And it’s not my fault your boyfriend’s so sexy.” Hisoka retorted.

Pissed off, Leorio got serious now. But he could have sworn he saw the edges of Kurapika’s contacts glowing red.

_He must be remembering again…_

 

“This is a huge fight for Kurapika! If he wins this round, he will have ten wins on floor 229, which means he can go on to battle a floor master!!” The commentator boasted praise of Kurapika to the crowd as he and his opponent, Sadaso, entered the arena.

Leorio had already fought and won, battling against Gido. ( _Hah! That’s what he gets for beating me last time!_ ) Once he had realized he could use his Ultrasound to locate Gido’s tops, it was much easier than their last round.

Now, this fight was their last hurdle.

_I am going to win this, no matter what. I need to win to know that I’m prepared. Leorio already won his battle. I need to finish what I’ve started._

Kurapika’s chains clung to his fist, the metal cold to the touch. He never dared remove them, even when he wasn’t fighting. He had made a pact with himself when he conjured the chains to only ever use his Chain Jail or Judgment Chain on people who had harmed the ones he loved. It was a simple, yet complex arrangement, but Kurapika knew where to draw the line. This was the only way to keep himself in check.

Kurapika and Sadaso each took a side of the arena and waited for the referee to begin the game.

 

“And the winner of the round is… KURAPIKA!!”

As soon as it had been announced, Kurapika exited the stage and made his way to Leorio. He found the other man in the hallway outside the arena, out of breath. He must have come here directly after the match.

They immediately embraced each other, Kurapika planting his lips on Leorio’s as soon as he got the chance. Leorio beamed at his boyfriend and Kurapika’s laughter filled the air as their foreheads met.

“We did it,” Kurapika repeated over and over between laughs and kisses.

Leorio couldn’t bring himself to stop smiling like an idiot. “Yeah, we did.”

_We’re going to get them back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua asks for a favor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> So, I realized that updating every week was putting a lot of stress on me, since my schedule has been kinda packed lately, so from now on i'll be updating approximately every two weeks, but it's not set in stone.  
> Hope you like the chapter! (Sorry that it's kinda shorter than normal...)

Killua kicked his bed frame for the hundredth time, causing it to shake violently and skid a few inches across the floor. He hung his head to stare down at the chipped corner of the bed frame, which was a few feet away from its usual position. Dropping to the floor with his back now against the frame, Killua’s hair blocked his vision as he curled up and rested his forehead on his knees. 

He was so close. They were together again. And now, for all he knew, Gon was dead. And it was his fault.

Killua knew he was to be blamed for this. What he did was utterly reckless and stupid.

_What was I even thinking? I should have never let Gon talk to me in the first place. This was the exact reason I avoided him for the past five years. Why the fuck am I such an idiot? This could have easily been avoided if I just controlled myself. And all I could do when Illumi showed up was wit there and stare, like a fucking coward. Gon’s dead now, and it’s all because of me._

_Well, I don’t know if he’s dead for sure…_

_But it’s Illumi. Of course he killed him._

_I need to tell Kurapika and Leorio._

_But how? I only know they’re alive because of the matches I see online. There’s no way for me to actually contact them._

_I can’t do anything._

_But i need to do something._

_Something._

Before Killua could register his actions, his feet were already taking him downstairs and to the lowest floor under their mansion. He needed to see her.

The metal, even to Killua, was cold to the touch as he tugged open the giant door at the end of the hallway. The bright pinks and yellows bombarded his eyes, and the whole decoration wasn’t exactly Killua’s cup of tea, but he barely gave it any mind.

“Big brother? Is that you?” A sweet, high-pitched voice came from behind the door, where Alluka sat among a swarm of stuffed animals.

“Yeah. It’s me, Alluka,” Killua responded, a smile automatically crossing his face at the sound of her voice.

Killua made it a point to visit Alluka at least two times a month, but he would visit her every day, if he could. Talking to her and Canary was the only relief he had in his life, and he needed it now more than ever.

Despite only being thirteen, Alluka had mentally matured at an astounding rate. Killua wished she didn’t feel obliged to grow up so quickly. Killua, as per request, had cut Alluka's hair to a pixie cut about a year ago, but it had grown out a bit since then. The headband she wore forced her hair to curl into cowlicks at her hairline on her neck. He couldn't help but love it once he notice how much she did. Alluka was about halk a foot taller as well, giving her a very sophisticated, lanky physique. 

Over the years, Killua and Alluka both had also become very close with Nanika. She was horribly misunderstood, but eager to be accepted. Killua didn’t like to admit it, but he saw a lot of himself in her.

Out of respect, he only ever asked for favors from Nanika when he wanted to see her. Most of the time, his wish would be to “spend the day with Alluka and I”. It was an unspoken rule that he didn’t use Nanika for his own purposes. He never wanted to, either.

Until now.

Every bone in Killua’s body urged him to tell Nanika to save Gon and run.

_If anyone can do it, she can. It’s my only hope._

_But… what if they get caught? I’ll never be able to see either of them again._

“Killua?”

Killua looked up, startled. When did Nanika appear?

“Killua, give me kiss on the cheek.”

He knew what she was doing. She had figured out what he came here for, and unlike Killua, she didn’t care about the consequences. He wouldn’t let her do this.

But as Nanika turned her head, waiting, he pecked her cheek softly and quietly.

“Killua, pat my back.”

He did.

“Killua, hug me.”

He did.

She waited expectantly.

“Nanika…”

_Stop it, stop it, stop it! This is your last chance, just walk away now!_ Killua screamed at himself, begging for him to stop and think this through. But he knew it was useless.

“Nanika, bring Gon here. Even if… even if he’s dead. Find him and save him.”

Killua’s voice betrayed his emotions. He wanted to punch himself and make himself stop, but he sat, motionless, as he uttered the request with a monotoned voice and Nanika walked out of the room on dragging feet.

“Kay.”

* * *

 

Gon balled his fist up once again and muttered the words he used for his “Jajanken”. A loud clammering echoed through the hallway of the dungeon, but the bars stayed in tact, and perfectly unharmed. Figured. He was one of the people who had helped to secure these cells. He knew how unbreakable they were, even against his own nen.

It was mandatory for every one of the Zoldyck butlers to be taught in Nen once they turned fifteen, so Gon had learned three years after he came to the Zoldycks. He really had no idea what led him to choose the “Jajanken” as his nen ability, it just felt natural. Most of his decisions nowadays were for that same reason. He wished he knew why.

Yes, Gon had only been in the cell for about half an hour, but that didn’t stop his restlessness and confusion from overtaking him. He threw his fists at the walls lazily. Why was he even here? What did he do to get himself locked in a prison cell?! This was ridiculous. He had served the Zoldycks for years, honestly and loyally, and this was what he got in return?

_I guess this is what I get for trying to talk to Killua._

Gon thought back to the last thing he had asked Killua before Illumi showed up.

_“You’re having the dreams, too, aren’t you?”_

Killua never answered him. Was Gon actually right? The tension between them in the last couple of seconds before Illumi arrived was almost tangible. There had to be something Killua was hiding.

_But, that’s crazy. Absolutely crazy. Why would Killua be having the same dreams as me? It makes no sense._

_Why am I here, then?_

Gon had been wracking his brain trying to think of a reason. It was beyond frustrating.

He was about ready to try actually digging his way out of the prison when he heard footsteps from the far end of the hallway.

But he didn’t recognize these footsteps. Or the intimidatingly powerful aura coming from the same direction. If there was anything Gon trusted, it was his senses, and all they were giving him right now was a giant question mark. Who was this?

The footsteps, dragging along the ground like a child’s, gradually became louder and louder, and soon enough, the owner of the steps showed her face.

Gon was completely dumbfounded. He was staring at the shadowed figure of a little girl whom he had never seen before.

The girl lifted an arm to a bar eerily and tore it off without flinching.

_Who the hell is this girl?_

She continued ripping off the supposedly unbreakable bars until there was a substantial opening. Once this was done, the girl stepped aside, paused, then began walking away, ushering for Gon to follow.

He did.

 


End file.
